Joined
by ShingeckoInsurance
Summary: It would've been nice to settle down first. (Eruri Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

He's still sore when he tests his legs, putting careful pressure on each before rising to his feet. Not the kind of sore he'd like to be, but the kind that comes with having been a soldier. The mattress creaks behind him. Erwin swings his legs over the side of the bed and reaches for Levi. He's hesitant at first, fingertips just barely pressing into the jut of Levi's hip. The smaller man leans into the touch, the warmth of Erwin's hands. He winds his arms around his waist and leans his head against his back. He kisses the small of Levi's back, hands settling against the warm skin of his stomach.

There's a chance that they'll be parents before the year is out, that the corporal is carrying a child. What a scandal that would be. The ruthless Commander Erwin Smith knocking up humanity's strongest.

"If the world were different, I'd be hoping there was a little blond headed brat in here." The way he clasps his hands over Erwin's indicates that the world is suddenly very different. He knows better than to mention this to Levi. It is different enough already with Humanity's victory. It would've been more convenient to get settled before starting a family. If there even was a family at all. He could just be sick.

"Just one, dear?"

"Shut your whore mouth, Erwin."

He simply laughs and presses another kiss to the knob of Levi's spine," I think three is a good number."

Levi promptly growled at him in a way that should be menacing but is only amusing by now.

" Hanji will have the results soon. No names were mentioned, but she probably suspects."

"She handed me peppermint leaves at dinner last night, I think she knows." Levi settles back onto the bed, or more accurately, Erwin's lap.

"You've been ill at all hours of the day, it isn't a hard conclusion to reach," He shifts, adjusting himself so that he can pull Levi close to him. He obliges with a huff, but rests his head on Erwin's broad chest nonetheless. He tries to hide the little smile on his face when Erwin rubs a large, but gentle hand over his belly. " How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Like I'm going to puke," Levi grumbles "Mike could probably tell us right now, freak of nature might be able to smell the hormones or some shit." Erwin can feel Levi's jaw clench and kisses the top of his head in response. He knows, just knows, that Levi's eyes have gone soft. He wants this, they both do.

"Hanji will be here the minute she finds out, even if she thinks it's just a new recruit. Before the day is out, Levi. I promise."

Levi blinks at him in what could either be fatigue or annoyance and hazards a glance at the commander's hand where it rests.

"The cadets are going to shit themselves if I'm pregnant. Ackerman still doesn't know what happens when you put a di-"

The door bangs against the wall, having been flung open. Levi nearly grabs for his blades, but Erwin steadies him, slipping an arm around his shoulders and swiping his thumb over the tiny sliver of skin, visible only where his shirt has ridden up.

" Commander Smith, we really need to invest in some kind of- holy shit!" Hanji's grip on the folder in her hand tightens and a smile spreads across her face. The cat that got the cream, mixed with a little less shock than was probably appropriate.

"I don't really see the need for sacred excre-"

"It's you isn't it? Holy shit, Levi. You're pregnant?" God damn Erwin and his need to grope Levi whenever possible. If he wasn't currently, Sina, fucking petting his stomach they may have been able to bullshit their way out of this.

"I don't know yet, could just need to take a shit."

"Levi, it came back positive."

Erwin gives a little huff of air that might be laughter. It sounds more like relief. Levi nearly wheezes, gaze bouncing from his own stomach, to Erwin and the damn happy crinkles at the edges of his eyes, to Hanji standing unsure of whether to duck or not, and back.

" If you think you're going to be the godmother, think again, Four-eyes." That's true. She's going to be an aunt.

"It's gotta be Erwin's kid. He'll pick me." And shit, they really are that obvious. There's an uncomfortable twist in his gut that feels an awful lot like wanting. For what, he's not really sure.

"Maybe it's his, I don't know, details are fuzzy."

"Which is why he's got stars in his eyes and hasn't stopped rubbing your little tummy."

"Don't call it that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Levi had gone back to bed at Erwin's suggestion, stomach roiling and head aching. Despite being bundled up in the many soft blankets that Erwin had somehow procured for him, he couldn't succumb to his drowsiness. There was another human being growing inside of him. He untucked his hand from under his head and reached down to touch his was no sign yet, but knowing that his baby was there comforted him and the warmth and softness of his little nest soon lulled him to sleep.

He awoke to Erwin stroking a hand through his hair, lips pressed to his temple in a gentle kiss.

"How are you feeling, love?"

Levi tensed, air sticking in his lungs and eyes widening.

"I'm pregnant. I...Erwin, holy shit."

"You're smiling."

"I'm having a baby." he laughed, a young and giddy little thing that made Erwin's chest feel too small for his heart. He was pale and tired and sickly but, Levi was beautiful, more so than anything he had ever seen. Erwin shrugged off his jacket, toed off his shoes and crawled into bed next to Levi. It was only the early evening, but Levi had been exhausted for weeks and Erwin had been run ragged with anticipation and excitement. He wrapped his arms around Levi's warm body, breathing in the sweet smell of his hair.

"Hanji won't tell anyone, right?"

" You know she loves to keep secrets."

Levi rolled over to face Erwin, pillowing his head on his chest.

"If I keep getting sick like this, it won't be much of a secret." he grumbled, remembering the bag of peppermint Hanji had deposited into his lap earlier.

"We'll keep you stocked in peppermint and ginger root," his hand at Levi's waist came to lay on his stomach. Levi laced their fingers together. "Our little secret is safe at least for a few months."

"Shit, you come from a family of Nephilim. This kid's going to be huge." he looked down at their entwined hands with a look of what could only be described as mild terror. Erwin gave Levi a gentle pat.

"And you are very, very, petite. Our baby could be too."

" Our baby...You've made me a sentimental old man. I like the sound of it."

" Hanji offered to check up on you and the baby, I told her tomorrow would be the earliest time if it was alright with you."

Levi winced. Hanji was his friend and he didn't doubt her abilities but, her penchant for experimentation-

Had mainly been focused on titans.

"Alright. Tomorrow. I can't believe she's going to be my midwife." he paused, giving a little huff of laughter "Or that I'll have one at all. What are you smiling at?"

"You're so happy," Erwin bumped his nose against Levi's and the expectant papa was soon flashing a smile of his own. "How long have you been wanting to have a baby, love?"

"I didn't know I wanted to, not until I thought it was possible," he rubbed his stomach thoughtfully, "It's embarrassing, but when the last titan fell, it was one of the first things I thought about. My kid would never have to be afraid of those bastards. Well, our kid."

" You should've told me, we could've started trying that night."

" If I recall, we did 'try' that night. Many times. In quite a few different places. If I were that far along I think we'd know."

"Well, we'll likely find out tomorrow," Erwin kissed the top of his head, gaze drifting down to Levi's middle, "you certainly aren't showing yet."

Levi stretched his arms above his head, arching his back and letting out a small moan as it cracked.

"Well, I've spent the whole day in bed, and I think," he paused and smirked at Erwin, "baby might be hungry."

"Oh, baby's hungry?"

"Fine, I'm fucking starving. Come with me to the mess hall?" Levi rolled over and slid his legs over the side of the bed. Erwin rushed to stand with him, making sure he got to his feet.

"Erwin, I'm fine."

"I know." he nodded, looping an arm around Levi's waist. It was a good thing no one would be there since most of them had taken to going to taverns on the weekends, otherwise they might see their superiors barefoot and drunk on each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a mild night, and the courtyard was empty as was expected. Levi leaned his head against Erwin's shoulder as they walked.

Erwin opened the door, peeking his head in to make sure no one was around. He motioned with his hand for Levi to come in, and he did so, rolling his eyes.

"Sit, please, you look like you could fall over. I'll see what I can get you to eat. Is there something you had in mind?" Levi sat down at one of the empty tables.

"Whatever I can keep down."

Erwin nodded and crept into the kitchen. His somewhat comical attempt to silence his footsteps put Levi in mind of all their sneaking around. The night before an expedition, knowing that it could be their very last. Steeling their hearts or whatever was left over of them.

He stood up, the air too thick to breathe and the empty hall suddenly far too cramped.

"Levi..?" Erwin called from the kitchen, "Levi!"

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe and all he could feel and see was the gnashing teeth of giants and the spray of blood. Fields of his comrades and friends, even Erwin lay dead.

Bile rose in his throat and he gagged, vomit dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Fuck. Fucking filthy. He clamped a hand over his mouth and frantically searched for something, anything. There was an empty supply crate in the corner.

Levi crashed to his knees in front of it and leaned over. He felt a warm touch on his forehead, his hair being swept back. He opened his mouth. He'd never been so sick, not even as a trainee.

He wheezed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I can't."

"I've got you, you're going to be al-"

"I can't have this baby."

Erwin paled as he ran his fingers through Levi's hair. He didn't say anything, he didn't feel like he could.

"After all the shit we've seen and done, how the hell- Erwin, how the hell can I be anything but a shitty father?"

"You've been a father to your soldiers as I have tried to be, and you are capable of love, Levi."

His breathing had evened out somewhat, still unsteady but not nearly as frantic. "Whatever you want to do, I am with you."

And he was, truly. Erwin stood with Levi.

"I know, I know I'm capable, I love them already. I can't do it, I can't go either route."

"You have time, just remember that you have time and that you are not alone in this."

"You want a baby, right?"

"I want you, happy and whole."

"That's not what I asked."

"Of course I do, Levi. But the choice isn't mine, and if the time isn't right, now or ever, it still isn't my place."

Levi breathed in deeply, settling back against Erwin's chest.

"What are we going to do?"

"Whatever we can, darling."

"What if they come back?"

"They won't, Levi. Please trust me. Don't let something like that sway you."

"I do trust you, and I want-," he sighed, frustrated and still feeling ill, "Just hold me," It was embarrassing and pathetic. Levi hid his face in his hands, it was an unusual request but Erwin acquiesced, hugging Levi tightly to his own body, "I want this baby, but, fuck. I don't want to ruin the kid's life."

He laid his palm over Levi's chest, right where he could feel his racing heart, and kissed the back of his neck softly. Touch always comforted Levi, or at the very least, Erwin's touch comforted him.

"I want to try, Erwin. I'm probably a selfish bastard for it, but I want to."

"You're not selfish, Levi. I've known selfish people."

They were silent for a long while, huddled together on the floor. The mild air and unobstructed moonlight made for a peaceful night, at least outwardly. Levi's stomach had settled somewhat, but he knew from listening in on people in the capitol that his sickness would last at least a few months more. He'd eavesdropped half heartedly on stories of how to manage it. If only he'd actually listened.

"We should go, they might be coming back soon."

"I'll bring some broth and bread back to our room for you, if you're still hungry." Levi nodded before standing slowly, Erwin making no effort to hold him down. He gagged as he picked up the crate he'd been sick in and carried it to the back of the hall, opening the door and tossing it out with the rest of the trash. He strode back to Erwin, holding his hand out to help him up. Despite the fact that he didn't need assistance, Erwin took Levi's hand as he stood, giving it a comforting squeeze before returning to the kitchen.

"I can make it back on my own, I just want to lay down again."

"Alright, Levi."

"If anyone asks me, I'll just glare. Okay?" Erwin gave a little laugh.

"Okay."

Levi made his way slowly back to their shared quarters, carefully avoiding the groups of chattering cadets and shivering slightly, still chilled from his bout of sickness.

When Erwin found him, a full tray in his hands, Levi was already asleep again. Erwin chuckled a bit at the sight. The younger man curled up, having wrapped himself in the blankets Erwin had brought for him earlier.

It was important that Levi was comfortable. He was certainly not delicate, but any expectant parent could afford to be doted on.

He set the tray down on the bedside table, careful not to wake Levi with the noise. It was a wasted effort, as he had already begun to stir, blinking his eyes at Erwin. For all the world, he looked like a cat.

"Dammit, was I asleep again?" Levi mumbled, rubbing his face. Erwin nodded with a warm little smile.

"Well you certainly need your rest," he began arranging the bread and plain broth on the wooden tray, "And to eat enough for you both."

Levi sat up, leaning against the headboard. Erwin handed him the bowl, which he set in his lap and carefully dipped into with his spoon. He hesitantly brought a spoonful to his mouth and swallowed.

"Thanks, now if I can keep it down…" he paused for another mouthful, " How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, I ran into Hanji on my way back. She's going to do a check-up tomorrow, if that's still the way you want to go."

"Yeah," Levi nodded, swallowing, " I'd like to know."

He absolutely did not feel like being poked and prodded, not at all. Especially after puking his guts out only an hour ago. Several times. He was tired and nauseous and pissed the hell off.

"Okay, you've lost some weight Levi. Nothing to worry about, that's totally normal and you'll gain it back," Hanji scribbled a little note on her clipboard and Erwin smiled from the chair next to him, squeezing his hand. "Alright, I need you to roll up your shirt." She chirped, business-like but cheerful. Levi complied, grabbing the edges of his shirt, a more casual one than his usual, and pulled it up to his ribs. Hanji had removed a familiar instrument from her leather doctor's bag. She set it aside at first, instead opting to feel Levi's exposed lower belly.

"You're definitely loosening up muscle-wise, you're just making room for the baby and it'll hurt a little, but it shouldn't be so bad," She took the stethoscope into her hand, hooking the two prongs into her ears and moving it slowly across the flat plain of Levi's stomach, nodding and then moving it back to one spot.

"Ah, congratulations Papa!" She grinned her cheshire grin. Levi felt warm at that, he hadn't been congratulated on much of anything before, and now... "We can now be one-hundred-percent sure that you've got a baby in there," she removed the stethoscope from her ears and offered it, "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Levi and Erwin both nodded, an almost child-like curiosity creeping in. Normally, Levi would want nothing to do with anything that had been so close to someone's inner ear, but he took one prong and leaned his head against Erwin's, offering him the other.

_ thump, thump, thump_

There was his heartbeat, yes. But there was another, a little echo of his own.

"Holy shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin was wide-eyed as he slung his arm across Levi's shoulders, mouth slightly agape.

"Indeed, now I'd say given your symptoms you're about nine weeks along with thirty-one to go. It does fall right in line with all the noise- damn, Levi, relax I was joking. I wish one of you would've come to me sooner, we'd have known earlier."

The blond gently rubbed Levi's shoulder, smiling to himself at the icy glare that had somehow become endearing to him.

"You're gonna get so big."

"Fuck off."

"I can't believe Captain Anal Retention is going to have a baby."

"I'm right the fuck here!"

"Oooh, mood swing?"

"I might throw up on you." Levi swallowed thickly, and Erwin reached for the wooden bucket he'd dredged up from the stables. He pulled it from beside his chair and handed it to Levi, who nearly made good on his threat.

"I'll get my hands on some more peppermint and maybe some lavender for you. Chew those leaves, okay? Trust me when I say it will help."

Levi glared from the rim of the bucket, but nodded in compliance.

"Now, some other fun stuff. You're going to wanna stay away from chemicals. So, just dusting and sweeping for you until the baby comes, unless you use just soap and water," she waited for another nod, "And don't hesitate to summon me if you think something's wrong. Trust your instincts. Barring any mishaps, I'll check up on you two at thirteen weeks?"

"Mishaps?"

"Just let me know if something feels wrong. I'm sure Erwin will be watching you like a hawk."

Erwin nodded in affirmation. He had always looked out for Levi, and now he would undoubtedly be watching out for their child.

Levi was tense from the moment they walked out of Hanji's makeshift ward. He balled his hands into fists and Erwin could tell just from the set of his shoulders that something was amiss. He laid his hand slowly and gently on Levi's shoulder and the smaller man bristled. He spun around on his heels to face Erwin.

"It's okay."

"No, no it's not. Erwin, I'm fucking terrified."

"Me too, and it's alright to be." He truly was, for the first time in a long time, terrified.

"If I lose them-" Levi swallowed thickly. He wasn't like this, not ever. Erwin wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against his own body and cradling his head to his chest. To his surprise, Levi laughed quietly. " This kid, already making me cry."

"Levi, we're going to be late, are you feeling sick?"

"Yeah but-" Levi walked out of their shared bedroom clad in only one of Erwin's shirts, which reached past his thighs. He had dark circles under his eyes and still looked queasy. His morning sickness had only gotten worse since his appointment with Hanji.

"Why….why aren't you dressed?"

Levi ducked his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. He gestured vaguely around his waist.

"I, um- my pants. I forgot to wash them."

"You've got more than one pair."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I should go put them on now."

Levi shuffled back into the bedroom. There was a rustling noise and when Levi didn't return Erwin's curiosity got the better of him and he followed after.

He was standing beside the bed, across from the mirror, pants pulled up to his waist. He was fiddling with the snap, chewing his lower lip in concentration and holding his breath.

The realization of what was happening warmed Erwin. Still, it was best not to startle Levi. He shifted his weight on the floor just loudly enough that Levi turned his head.

"Forget to wash that pair, too?"

"Shut up, Erwin." he grumbled, exhaling in defeat. He wasn't showing yet, really. It just looked like he'd finally taken to eating his fill, however, visible or not, he could certainly feel where he'd grown.

Erwin strode quickly to his side, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You can borrow a pair of mine for today, they'll be a little big on you but there should be enough room. We can see about getting you some new clothes later." He slipped over to the small, plain, bureau and pulled a pair of his pants out of the drawer, dragging a worn leather belt out with them. He handed them to Levi, who had already worked his own pair off.

Levi pulled them on, sighing in relief and reaching for the belt, tightening it just enough so that they wouldn't fall from his hips.

"Thanks, I knew you'd be useful for something," he quipped, " Come on, I want to see if I can keep down breakfast today."

They made sure the hallway was empty before creeping out into the sunlight streaming in from the window at the far end of the hall.

Despite the fact that they were no longer soldiers, they were still living on military property and many of the others living at headquarters had once been their subordinates, and it was probably best to avoid drawing any attention to their relationship. Especially now.

They walked side by side out into the courtyard, hands only occasionally brushing against each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't think they'll be able to tell, right?"

"Relax, Levi. If I didn't know better I wouldn't even be able to tell. You don't look like you're feeling too well though."

"No," Levi stopped, steadying himself against the side of the mess hall. He hadn't been able to keep much of anything in his system for too long and it was starting to take it's toll. There were little hollows under his cheekbones and his ribs were a little more visible. He hadn't looked so sick since his time in the underground, "I feel like absolute shit, there's a difference."

Erwin surveyed the groups of former soldiers making their way across the courtyard. Hanji was nowhere to be seen and leaving Levi's side didn't seem like a favorable nor possible choice.

"Do you need-"

"No, we're fine. It's just the same as other days." Levi straightened himself and walked ahead of Erwin, holding the door open for him.

It worried him, just how sunken and glassy Levi's eyes were, but there was that persistent hope that his condition would improve and the fact that he'd needed Erwin's clothes was a good sign. It would be another two weeks before his next appointment, but Hanji was always around. She would offer advice if they asked for it, and if she had any to give.

Levi swiped a crisp, red, apple from the counter. It had probably been grown outside the walls and with a sharp pang he realized that longed to see the tree that had given it. That would have to wait a while.

He bit into it as he walked towards an empty table, knowing that Erwin would follow him after he got his food. The former cadets at the next table over ceased in their chatter after he sat.

The three from Zhiganshina and a few other members of the old one-hundred-fourth. Mikasa was eyeing him suspiciously as she blew gently on her still steaming oatmeal. That wasn't unusual, Ackerman had the same skill at sideways glances that he did. What was unusual was the fact that the rest of the table was watching him as well, from Arlert to Kirschtein to Braus to Springer. Even Jaeger.

He turned, crossing his legs and resting his elbow on his knee, staring back at them as he munched quietly on his apple.

"Good morning, Captain Levi!" Sasha chirped, " We haven't seen you in a few weeks, everyone said you were sick."

Levi blanched. Sick. He looked the part and he could certainly play it. And who was everyone? Had he been that much a part of the rumor mill? It was surprising, considering he had actively tried to remove himself as much as possible from any social activity.

"I was."

"Aren't those clothes," Mikasa started, "a little too big for you?"

Fuck. He could've at least worn one of his own shirts, they still fit well enough. He could've tied his pants up rather than trying to snap them.

"Must've mixed up the lau-" oh no. Fuck no, not here. He swallowed and took in a deep breath, he would not puke in front of them, " the laundry."

"My dad was a doctor, I don't think he ever saw someone who was sick for so long. Unle-"

"That's nice Jaeger. I don't c-" he clamped a hand over his mouth. The bench wobbled as he sprung upwards and ran to the now empty kitchen. There was a burlap sack, that should be good enough. He grabbed it and opened it leaning over. He retched, clutching his stomach as he threw up once again.

He breathed in and out slowly and deeply, waiting for the feeling to pass as he went to his knees. His head was spinning and he thought about calling out for Erwin, but the sound of footsteps, gentle and timid, told him that he was already in trouble.

"C-captain Levi…?" the small, searching voice came from a few feet behind him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, kid, I'm fine." He turned to see the wide blue eyes of Armin Arlert peering back at him. He had always been very bright and very calculating. He reminded him of his Erwin, and he wondered for a moment if their baby would be like him.

"Do you know why you're so sick?"

"I do."

Armin bit his lip, he hadn't been expecting a more detailed answer from Levi, but it would've been nice.

"Is it true?"

"Hm?"

"That- that you're going to have a baby?" it came out rushed and Armin's cheeks flushed, unsure if this was a question he was allowed to ask, "I won't tell, I promise."

He wasn't out of the first trimester yet, they weren't planning to tell anyone until they absolutely had to, but something told him that Armin already knew the answer. He was a good kid, he would keep his word, even lie if he had to.

" It's just, we're worried about you. If you're really sick you need a doctor."

"Well, you don't have to worry."

The boy gasped and sternly pressed a finger to his lips to pledge his silence. Levi couldn't help but smirk at his seriousness paired with the gesture.

" Levi, are you alright?" Erwin found him there, noticing Armin leaving the kitchen just a little too late.

"Yeah. Cat's out of the bag though. He's the only one that knows." He tipped his head in the direction of the door, standing up slowly.

"Well," Erwin murmured, sneaking behind Levi to wrap his arms around him, hands folding over the tiny swell of his belly, " They would've started wondering what exactly you were hiding after a while."

Levi swatted playfully at his face, twisting out of his grasp and heading back towards the door.

"Asshole."


	6. Chapter 6

Levi had never been vain, but he was still startled when he stole a last minute glance in the mirror.

His shirts felt tight, sure, they'd felt tight for the past two weeks, but they hadn't looked it until today. He rummaged in the drawer, pulling out one of Erwin's older, smaller shirts. He shucked his own off and replaced it, satisfied now that the rounded curve of his abdomen was hidden. They wouldn't be able to hide his pregnancy much longer, maybe for another month

Even though Armin most likely hadn't revealed their little secret, he had noticed changes in the cadets behavior. Mikasa going out of her way to hold the door for him, Jean asking him how he was feeling, Ymir and Historia's return from the capitol could have also been a factor in any changes in the mood of the place, but the lightness in the atmosphere was a kind he never thought he would experience.

"Getting bigger huh, kiddo?" Levi stroked a hand over his belly, voice soft and warm. Thirteen weeks wasn't that far along, just a week off the first trimester, but something had made it feel closer to becoming a reality.

"What was that, Levi?" Erwin rounded the corner and walked into their bedroom, still pulling his left boot on.

"What? Nothing."

"Really?" Erwin smiled at him, brightly, "I could've sworn," he teased, kneeling down in front of Levi, "That I heard you talking to someone."

He cupped the little bump of Levi's belly in both hands, kissing him gently over the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Oi," he ruffled Erwin's hair, face heating at his touch. Being used to hiding his changing body, he felt compelled to push him away, but he was so gentle, so tender with him that he couldn't be embarrassed. Erwin closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Levi's body. "We've got an appointment to keep."

"We don't have far to go, we can spare a few minutes," he turned his head, pressing his ear to Levi's belly before standing up and offering his hand to him. Levi held it tightly, leading Erwin out of their rooms and into the hall.

"Good morning Commander! Good morning, Captain Levi!" a bright voice called out and they dropped their hands immediately.

"Good morning, Lady Historia," he bowed his head, "Lady Ymir." Erwin greeted them with a calm that Levi never could have achieved in that moment. He crossed his arms over his midsection quickly, eyes darting back and forth.

Historia had become human again after Ymir was returned to her, and Levi was happy for them, truly. He just wished they weren't making him late for his midwife's appointment.

And what a thought that was. He had to think on the absurdity of it.

"Heard you were sick," Ymir drawled, gaze conspicuously looking him up and down, stopping at his crossed arms and smirking, "Glad you're better."

"Thanks."

"Mmhmm."

Erwin nodded and put his hand low on Levi's back, rubbing gently. Levi swallowed. What the hell was he thinking, acting like that in front of them?

"Well, we don't wanna be late," Ymir slung her arm around Historia's shoulders, "Have fun, I guess." Historia nodded reluctantly, reaching up to hold Ymir's hand where it sat on her shoulder.

The two women continued on, going the opposite way down the hall. Levi finally exhaled and began to calm down. That was, until Ymir turned her head and winked at him. He sighed heavily and let Erwin take his hand again.

"What the hell, Erwin?" He whispered sharply as they walked towards Hanji's office.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure they saw that."

"Levi," he began, " It's alright for them to see."

"The hell it is, why would you do something like that?"

"We can't be punished for this now, and I am not ashamed to love you."

Levi stopped in his tracks, tilting his head up to look at Erwin, eyes wide. The sincerity and softness in Erwin's voice wasn't strange to Levi's ears, though it was to most others, but it still stirred something in him.

"You don't want to be late, do you?"

He shook his head and continued walking, feeling warm and stunned.

"I think it's time you let it be known," Hanji giggled, putting her stethoscope back in her bag, "You're going to run out of excuses in the next couple weeks," she gave Levi's tummy a gentle pat, which he grumbled at her for, and began tidying the papers on her desk, "Papa and baby are both doing well, you don't have much to worry about now. Did you have any questions?"

He had a million, but none that Hanji would have the answers for. He shook his head and slid off the makeshift doctor's table, landing nimbly on his feet. Erwin mussed his hair and beamed at him. He was proud of his partner, of what he was doing every minute of every day for their child.

Levi, however, was frowning.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, "I'm just gonna get so fucking fat." Hanji snorted at his remark but was already invested in her papers as they bade her goodbye for the day.

Erwin disappeared for an hour or two in the afternoon, returning to their quarters with his arms full of pieces of leftover uniforms. He dumped the pile on the bed where Levi sat, reading. They varied in size from rather large to fucking huge.

"I- I wasn't sure what you would be most comfortable in. Some of them will be much too big, but if you want to wear them to sleep in-."

Levi cut him off with a quick kiss, smirking as he pulled away.

"They'll be fine. Such a try-hard."

"You love it." Erwin joked, folding a particularly large pair of pants.

"I do," Levi said with the kind of fondness that was reserved only for Erwin. Erwin who was currently staring at him, " What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Erwin shrugged, "I was just wondering if you would be willing to say that again."

Levi raised an eyebrow at him as he approached, resting his hand on his knee.

"It doesn't have to be soon," he gulped, "Or even at all, if this isn't something you want but, I want you to know my intentions."

Oh god.

"Levi, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fuck, Erwin?" He squawked, "Is this because you knocked me up?"

"No-"

"You feel obligated now?"

"Levi, please let me explain myself," he spoke calmly even though the quiver in his brow betrayed him, "I only wanted to let you know that I intend to stay for as long as you'll have me. I didn't want you to worry about raising our child alone." Levi closed his eyes, grinding his teeth.

"Erwin, I didn't mean-" he sucked in a sharp breath, rubbing his eyes once before turning his head, hiding his face, " that was a shitty thing to say."

"Levi," he reached up to stroke his cheek, " Are you crying?"

"No! I'm not crying, asshole. You're crying." he ducked his head, bringing his hands up to his face. Erwin took hold of his hands, gently pulling them down.

"It's okay, we're okay, the baby is okay."

"I know! It's just happening and I can't stop, fuck. This is so stupid." He sighed, breath evening out as he calmed down.

"It's not stupid, you're pregnant. The books I've read, they all say this is to be expected."

Erwin swept his thumbs over Levi's fingers as they relaxed.

"You've been reading about- well, about this?"

"Since we first found out. I wanted to be prepared to help you, and," he squeezed Levi's hands lightly, " I was scared."

Erwin was still terrified. In mere months he would become a father. After all those hundreds of people he'd sent out to fight titans, and all those hundreds who did not return in one piece or even at all, how could he raise a child?

He'd drawn his strength from Levi, who had always been able to adapt.

"You still are, Erwin I wish you would've told me," Levi removed his hands from Erwin's and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer gently. He cradled Erwin's head against his chest, running his fingers through his hair. The blond snuggled into the warmth of Levi's body, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." It was sincere, Levi's apologies always were. The guilt he felt though, was likely magnified by his pregnancy.

"We'll make it through."

"Yeah. Yes."

"Hmm?"

"I'll marry you, I guess."

Erwin turned his head, chin resting on Levi's sternum, blue eyes staring up at him.

"You will?" He seemed stunned, and Levi huffed in amusement.

"Erwin, I am willingly carrying your baby. You don't need to be so surprised."

Levi shifted out of the way as Erwin abruptly stood up, reaching for something in his pocket. He held it in his palm, reaching out for Levi's hand.

He slipped the plain, silver band around his ring finger, hands shaking despite his straight face.

"Thank you," he leaned in, lips right below Levi's ear, " thank you."

"Erwin Smith making an honest man out of me, as always," he purred, pulling Erwin in for a kiss, arching his back off of the bed, "up for a little celebrating?"

At four months pregnant, Levi no longer looked ill. His skin was no longer pale, his cheeks no longer sunken. He looked...different. His hair had grown a bit thicker and softer, he stood straighter. He could still pass for simply having gained a little bit of weight, but he made less effort to hide the changes in his body.

He stood in the small corner of their apartment at headquarters that had recently come into use as something of a kitchen. He leaned one hip against the counter and picked a grape off of the vine, popping it into his mouth. Erwin looked over his shoulder at him, the scratching of pen against paper ceasing.

"I thought you hated grapes."

Levi frowned, looking at the clump of grapes in his hand.

" _I_ do, but somebody else thinks they're fucking delicious."

Erwin chuckled fondly at his fiance's manner of speech. He doubted that would ever truly change, though, with a child around he hoped that Levi would at least try to censor himself a little.

He had brought up the idea of not cursing in front of the baby. Levi had of course protested because for the next six months he would always be in front of the baby.

He found himself staring at Levi more often than not, and it was no wonder why. As it turned out, pregnancy suited him. He smiled more, a little smirk that Erwin found incredibly endearing, and he'd heard others described as "glowing" but he'd never noticed how true it was until now. There was also the little, round curve of his belly, a visible sign that their child was growing inside him. It was, and Erwin would likely not say this aloud, very cute.

"Shit, I promised I'd supervise the cadets if they wanted to practice." there was no need for drills now, but the three-dimensional maneuver gear was still used, mostly in preparation for exploring the outside. He mussed up Erwin's hair before heading towards the door. It wouldn't be hard, they were all capable enough. He'd only really be needed in case someone were to fall or otherwise injure themselves.

When he made it out into the courtyard, he was surprised to be greeted by a slack jawed and starry eyed Jean Kirschtein.

"Morning!" he chirped out quickly, pulling at his sleeve, " You, uh, Captain Levi, you look nice," he stammered and Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the teen's flushed cheeks, "y'know, healthy and stuff. Your hair is really shiny."

He would've laughed had it not been so much fun to see Jean squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. The cadets had been acting odd around him recently, he assumed it was because they knew.

"Thanks."

"Quit flirting Jean!" Connie called out, "If you scare him away, he'll never show us how to do that spinny thing."

"I-" Armin ducked his head, " I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not- Ow!" Eren yelped as Mikasa pinched his ear, looking at Levi with something akin to sympathy. Sasha stood beside her, hands planted on her hips in a stern fashion.

"Knock it off Connie, he's just here to watch us. He can't do that, he's not even wearing his uniform."

"Well why?" Connie asked, more out of base curiosity than anything. Everyone else was wearing theirs'.

"It doesn't fit."

"Well I'm sure they make smaller ones, Historia has one." Sasha giggled and Levi gave a long suffering sigh.

"Not the problem Springer."

"What, did you work out too much? Yeah, mine got tighter too. But it's the price you pay- what?" He stopped, mid-flex, to look at an absolutely mortified Armin. " Well if you borrow some straps, will you show us?"

Levi swallowed.

"Can't."

"Why? Are you sick again?"

Now was as good a time as any, it wasn't like he was going to get any less obvious as time went on. It was about time anyway, and he was curious to see their faces when he told them.

"No, not right now, anyway. I just don't think it would be safe for the baby."

"Whose baby? Where?" Sasha put a hand on Connie's shoulder, silencing him. Her eyes were wide and she looked stunned. Not as stunned as Eren of course, who looked mildly horrified at the idea.

"Mine. I'm pregnant."

Jean was bright red, inching away from the small group. Levi guessed that he'd made the link between babies and the process by which they were made.

"Congratulations, Captain Levi." Mikasa spoke up, one of her barely there smiles finally making an appearance. Armin nodded sheepishly in agreement.

"Yeah, that's great news." Eren added, conspicuously staring at Levi's stomach as though something would jump out and bite him.

"Does Commander Erwin know?"

Levi panicked for a moment, but then, he gave his answer some thought. They were to be married, it took two to make a baby and they would narrow it down eventually. The fact that Sasha had asked told him that they already had an idea. Armin certainly would.

I am not ashamed to love you.

"He was the first to know," his hand went instinctively to touch his belly at the odd little feeling inside him, " And he's very proud."


	8. Intermission

It took him a little while to realize what that feeling was. It felt like a nervous twitch and he wouldn't have given it a second thought if he wasn't pregnant. He was walking down the hall back to their quarters when he felt it again.

"Holy shit!" His voice echoed in the empty hall, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Levi laid both hands over his belly, unable to feel from the outside what he'd felt within his own body. He rushed the rest of the way down the hall, flinging the door open and startling Erwin.

"Levi, is something-"

"No, no everything is fine. I felt them."

"You- what?" He asked, pushing his chair out and away from the table. Levi planted himself on Erwin's lap.

"I felt them move," he explained, reaching for Erwin's hands. He pulled them over to sit on either side of his belly. "I couldn't feel it from the outside, but they might do it again."

Erwin's eyes were warm as he rubbed small circles over Levi's shirt, leaning in close.

" What does it feel like?"

"I thought it was gas at first," he paused as Erwin chuckled, bumping his nose against Levi's "and you know what that feels like."

"Have you felt them move before?" Erwin asked, staring at his rounded tummy with a childlike sort of awe.

"No, this is the first time I think, or the first time I've realiz- oh!" He moved Erwin's hand just a bit to the left before asking him, "did you feel that?"

Erwin frowned faintly, shaking his head.

"No, it's alright. It might take a few more weeks."

"You are going to feel the miracle of life inside of me, goddammit."

"I can wait," he said, "Even if our little one is shy," He slid Levi's shirt up and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his skin, which he noticed was rather dry.

"In that book, it said twenty weeks, right? So in another month."

"In another six months, they'll be here with us."

Levi froze. They would be parents, that was an inevitable truth, a terrifying truth. And yet he wanted it. He wanted so badly to meet his child.

"Uh, I should probably tell you," Levi looked down, tapping his hands against Erwin's, "They know about the baby."

"How did they take it?" Erwin asked, a slightly mischievous lilt in his voice.

" Pretty well. They seem excited."

"And did they ask you any questions?"

"They should know about us, too. If that's what you're angling."

"So, I can introduce you as humanity's strongest, and as my fiance."

"Planning on showing me off, are you?"

Erwin was beaming, hands still entwined with Levi's. He nodded then leaned to rest his forehead against Levi's own.

"You are a sight to see," he whispered and Levi's skin flushed lightly, he scoffed.

"Yeah, fat and gross is really something." He regretted it as soon as he said it, mainly because of the lecture he was sure would follow. Erwin looked appalled that Levi could even think that he was either of those things.

"I think you mean, pregnant and beautiful"

"You fucking dork," Levi mumbled, bringing his hands up to hide his face. He had never truly believed that he was. No matter how Erwin tried to show him. But it had become worse since he'd gotten pregnant. His growing belly was not doing his self-esteem any favors.

"I know you don't believe me, but show me any evidence to the contrary. Everyone can see, Levi," his voice was whisper quiet, "You're giving life, and I get to see you every day. Your tummy getting big, it's just all the more beautiful."

Levi's cheeks were flushed pink.

"I swear, Erwin-"

"You do that a lot." He grinned, a wide thing that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

"Shit, you may not be a dad yet, but you've got the jokes already. Awful, just awful."


	9. Chapter 8

The market was full of people, but luckily there was enough space to walk without stepping on someone. Especially if you were Levi's size. Erwin was having a little more difficulty maneuvering his large frame through the crowd. As a result Levi walked ahead, dragging Erwin behind him.

He stopped at one stall, selling balls of yarn and a few blankets, and looked them over, one hand pressed against his stomach.

Erwin smiled at the gesture, knowing exactly who Levi was thinking of. His cloak hid his bump rather well, only a slight swell was visible. They had managed to avoid drawing attention that way, despite both of their reputations.

He loved that soft and tender look on Levi's face. It suited him much more so than the scowl the rest of the Survey Corps had become accustomed to. Erwin left him with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder, wandering over to a small booth displaying jars of ointment and oils.

"Captain Levi! You have some use for yarn?"

"A cat," he lied, running a hand over the soft blanket, wanting to wrap it around himself in the crisp morning air, "and a cold bed."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, he clenched his jaw, stared straight ahead, trying to keep his composure.

The merchant woman chuckled good naturedly.

"Well, be sure to come back if you see anything you like!"

He shuffled away hurriedly, rejoining Erwin's side as he gave a handful of coins to the merchant and slipped a little jar into his bag. It piqued his curiosity, but he didn't ask, only bumped his head against Erwin's shoulder. He took that as his cue, and they walked onwards toward a less crowded area of the market, a little corner where they could be alone.

"Nothing caught your eye?"

"Well there's this one big blond guy strolling around…"

"Oh? You want to take him home?" Erwin raised an eyebrow at him, frowning slightly.

"Of course," Levi purred and Erwin leaned down as if to kiss him. Levi put his hand up to stop him, "But first-"

"I know what you're after," Erwin smirked, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small box. He opened it and removed a piece of chocolate, placing it between his lips. Levi stood up on his toes and kissed him, long and sweet, snagging the candy in the process. "What a sweet-tooth my darling has," He reached down to Levi's waist, giving the soft swell of his belly a little rub.

"Me, or your kid?" Levi rolled his eyes even as Erwin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He flicked his tongue over his teeth, savoring the taste of the chocolate.

"Oi, Erwin!" A familiar, if not somewhat grating voice called from a little down the street. Erwin withdrew his arm instinctively and turned to see who had called him.

"Go talk to him, I'll just look around. Hell knows I'd choke the guy if I had to listen to him." Levi whispered and strayed from his side, walking over to the wood carver's stall. Nile was an old and trusted friend of Erwin's, but he still found the man insufferable. Even more so now that his patience was being quickly used up.

Nile Dok sauntered up to Erwin, grinning. He shifted his gaze back and forth, gaze lingering on Levi a little longer than the former captain would've liked.

"Your little stray cat doesn't look so much like a stray anymore."

"How do you mean?"

"He looks uh...well-fed."

"Well I should certainly hope so, he is eating for two, afterall." Erwin stated, matter-of-factly, hands clasped behind his back. Nile gaped.

"You didn't-"

"We did."

"Congratulations then, Erwin. It's about time you had some brats of your own."

"Take care if you speak of this," Erwin cast him a sideways glance, measuring his next words very carefully "There are some who would strongly disagree."

"Captain Levi, a pleasure!"

Levi jumped a bit. He'd been looking at a little wooden cradle, birds carved delicately into the framework. It was a beautiful thing, and he leaned down to inspect it further. The shopkeeper eyed him suspiciously.

"I didn't know you had a little one at home."

He froze, pulling his cloak around his shoulders.

"I don't. Just admiring the carving," he rushed his words, but he would draw attention by hurrying away, "What did you use to do it?"

He flinched as the man withdrew a knife, hand gripping the hilt so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Levi crossed his arms in front of him, putting an extra barrier between this man and his baby. The man smiled, proud.

"Yeah, she's a beaut, isn't she?" Levi turned and left wordlessly, feeling sick for the first time in two weeks. He forced his way through the street and over to Erwin, who stood alone now.

"Are you ready to- Levi, what happened?"

"Nothing," Levi shook his head and stepped forward into Erwin's embrace, "It was nothing."

Pants had become a nuisance, and Levi stripped them off the moment he walked into their apartment at headquarters. Erwin took a moment to appreciate the view of his lean, strong legs.

"Fuck, my fucking feet," Levi groaned, taking his boots off, hopping on one leg to do so. Erwin ran up and steadied him, hands braced around his hips.

"Careful, Levi."

"I'm fine, Erwin," he grumbled, hobbling his way over to the couch and rather ungracefully sitting down on it, sitting with his back against one arm and his legs crossed underneath him. Erwin sat next to him, unprepared for Levi's feet to plop into his lap.

Levi tilted his head back and closed his eyes, pointedly wiggling his toes at Erwin, who gave a long and rather insincere sigh before picking up Levi's left foot, a little swollen, and rubbing it with the heel of his palm.

It always amazed Erwin how Levi reacted to his touch. For someone known as being high-strung, he was quick to melt into a more relaxed state at any brush of Erwin's hand. This time was no different. Levi let out a low moan that really could have gotten him arrested for public indecency, at least in Erwin's opinion. It made him feel a little pride both for himself and for Levi, who was doing so well compared to those early weeks when Erwin feared he might lose them both.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Levi getting at least some relief for his poor little feet. Erwin reached into the bag at his side, hand finding the little tub of lotion he'd purchased earlier.

"Levi, has your skin been bothering you?"

"Uh," Levi, who had been lightly scratching the skin of his belly, stopped as though he'd been caught. "No?"

Erwin smiled, pulling the tub out of his bag.

"I have something for you then," He reached for the hem of Levi's shirt, and the other man took his cue to take it off himself. He stripped out of his slightly oversized shirt and carefully folded it in his lap before putting it on the arm of the couch. Erwin's eyes traced every line and curve of his body, hungrily.

"You're beautiful," Erwin whispered to him, leaning in close before dipping his hand in the lotion then setting it on Levi's swollen belly. He rubbed in slow circles, oiling his fiance's dry skin. Levi's mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered as Erwin went about it.

"Fuck, Erwin."

He hummed in response, pressing a soft kiss just to the left of his navel

They fell asleep on the couch, Levi laying between Erwin's legs, back resting against his chest. Their hands intertwined and resting on the bump where their child was growing. It was faint, if it was anything at all, but Erwin would swear that he felt something press against his hand.


	10. Chapter 9

"You're gonna be strong, aren't you kiddo?" Levi said, cradling his belly. The baby had grown quite active at the fifth month and often stirred within him. "Big too, by the looks of it. Like your daddy."

Levi felt the baby shift as he continued to dust the windowsill.

"Oi, behave in there."

It had been a long day, as any day without Erwin was. It was late, after midnight, and he shouldn't have been awake. But he wasn't going to even attempt to sleep the night without Erwin by his side. Growing up in the underground, he'd been unable to sleep in a bed for the longest time, instead sleeping on the floor. Even when he had finally adapted, he still slept with a knife under his pillow and would surely do so again if Erwin couldn't come home to him until the morning. It was an important meeting regarding settlement, and in his condition, he really hadn't felt like going. It was enough that the nobility wasn't very fond of him, but he had no desire for them to find out that he was carrying a child. Let alone, Erwin Smith's child.

The weather had also taken a turn for the worse, thunder rolling and lightning splitting the night sky. Loud noises had never been good news, not in the underground and not outside the walls. He wasn't scared, after all he'd faced innumerable horrors at the hands of the titans , but that didn't mean he had to like it.

A particularly strong kick made him wince and he rubbed a soothing hand along the underside of his belly.

"I know, I know, baby. He'll be home soon," he had no experience in dealing with a restless child, especially an unborn one. His mother had died young and diseased in the filth beneath the capitol. He remembered though, the strange words she used to speak to him, equal parts guttural and elegant. A few notes of a song. She sang it to him when he was ill. What it meant, he had no idea.

"_Numi, numi k'tanati_-" A loud clap of thunder shook the windows, he grit his teeth, clasping his hands over his stomach," _Numi, numi nim. Aba halach la'avoda-_"

He sang low and soft, not noticing the floor creak behind him. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he turned around, mind immediately thinking of what he could use to batter an intruder.

"You have a lovely voice, little bird," Erwin raised his hands in front of him, waiting for Levi to calm down. He hurried the small distance between them, wrapping his arms around Erwin and burying his face in his broad chest.

"Bastard. you're late," Levi growled, noting that he couldn't press himself quite as close to Erwin as he used to and backing away, slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, Zackley loves to talk. Why are you still awake, love?"

"Well, for one, your kid won't stop kicking me," Levi paused, pointing to his stomach for emphasis, " Second, my favorite pillow was off at a meeting in the city." Erwin chuckled warmly, hands trailing down Levi's chest to his round belly. He knelt down, peppering the bump with kisses.

"Be good for your papa, alright? He's doing a good job taking care of you," He stood up, leaning down to press his forehead against Levi's, and kissed him softly, a gentle brush of lips.

"And it's time for you to get some rest, your favorite pillow is home now."

"Not so fast, how'd it go?"

"I don't want to worry you-"

"Well, now I'm worried."

Erwin sighed wrapping his arms around Levi and resting his chin on the top of his head.

"The military police wants to settle merchants first, I proposed sending out soldiers first, as we would be far better equipped to deal with any problems that may arise, and sending civilians is irresponsible."

"Okay, not bad."

"He wants you to lead one of the first exploration squads next month."

"Well, that's not going to happen- what did you tell him?"

"I told him you were taking some time off to recover from an injury." It was a flimsy excuse, Erwin knew, but the public knowing about their relationship would lead to political problems. Two military officers were not to fraternize, and though they were, in a technicality, no longer officers, both of them had made enemies, not all of whom had been dispatched. He wouldn't have cared so much if there wasn't the possibility of harm coming to his fiance or their child.

As long as they could distance themselves from the eyes of the capitol, they would be safe. At least, that was what Erwin told himself.

He fired his grappling hooks into the distant tree, swinging up into the branches from the ground below. The seven-meter class was fast, more aware than any titan he'd ever seen, outside of the Female Titan. It would be difficult to take down, this he knew for a fact. They'd already lost soldiers to it.

He saw Ackerman, running at the titan from the front, blades poised for it's eyes. She could blind it, he was sure. She was fast, and strong. But it would be up to him to finish it.

Levi ran along a particularly thick branch, the titan had its back turned to him, distracted by another soldier flying through the air. He jumped, blades in strike position.

The damn thing was too fast, and its hand closed around him, squeezing so tightly he was sure he would die. He thought of Erwin, of the new recruits, of Hange and…

The baby. Oh god, the baby.

The titan's palm relaxed, and Levi could see blood coating his thighs, dark and ugly on the white cloth of his pants. He lay there clutching at his stomach as the titan smiled at him, looking down at his middle with a twisted sort of satisfaction

There was a ripping pain in his gut, and he knew. He knew that his child would die if he didn't do something. He screamed, part anguish and part fury as he took up his blade, slicing the titan's wrist.

Levi collapsed, rolling out of the severed hand. He crawled on his hands and knees around the back of the tree he'd leapt from.

He turned his head to look back at the trail of blood he'd left.

He had acted too late, if he ever had a chance at all.

Levi awoke abruptly, gasping for air. He tried to breathe deeply but all that came out was a sob and he hated himself for it. He hated his emotions being so close to the surface, so readable. It made him even more vulnerable than pregnancy had already made him. Erwin stirred beside him, eyes open wide. He sat up quickly and held Levi in his arms.

Levi reached down under the sheets, and when his hand came away clean and dry his shoulders slumped with relief.

"Levi, are you alright? The baby-"

"We're alright. Just don't let go of me, okay?"

Erwin tightened his embrace, resting his chin on the top of Levi's head.

"Yes sir."


	11. Chapter 10

When morning came, Levi was anything but well-rested. His head ached from the lack of sleep and he felt cold, despite being underneath two blankets and having Erwin curled around him, snoring.

He ran his fingers through Erwin's hair and kissed the top of his head as sunlight streamed in through the window. No matter how stressed he was, he could always find some measure of solace in Erwin's presence. He looked years younger in sleep, and Levi liked the feel of his stubble against his cheek as he nuzzled against him. They would be fine, all three of them. No harm would come to his baby.

The child squirmed inside of him and he sighed in relief. He hadn't felt them move since last night and while he knew it had just been a dream, to feel his child alive and well within him was reassuring.

He closed his eyes, breathing in, drowsy and slowly beginning to calm down. He drifted into sleep, only opening his eyes as Erwin swept his bangs back to kiss his forehead.

"Sleep, love, I'll be back this afternoon."

Levi wanted to ask him where he was going, but he was so tired and so comfortable. Erwin leaned down and slid his shirt up to kiss his stomach before leaving.

Hange was sitting on the bed when he awoke. He propped himself up in bed, taking a little more effort than it would have a few months ago.

"Mornin' Papa!"

"What…"

"Erwin asked me to keep an eye on you, said you had a rough night." Hange leaned over, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand, "No fever…"

Levi picked his hand up to push hers' away, about to insist that he was fine.

"Levi, what's this?" She asked, excitedly, holding his hand up to her face for inspection. The ring. He hadn't been wearing it outside of their apartment, he hadn't taken it off before bed.

"Ah…" he panicked, Hange was a trusted friend, but he still wasn't prepared to have someone asking him about wedding plans, " Erwin, gave it to me."

"Congratulations! You'll be the most beautiful bride, Levi!"

"Shut up," He groused, rubbing his sore back.

"So, how about we spend some quality time together, just you, me and the little bugger."

"Where did Erwin go?"

"Your husband will be back soon, he's just taking care of some errands."

"He's not my-" Levi sighed, it wouldn't do any good, " What did you have in mind?"

"D'aww, look at you. Still all rosy-cheeked when I talk about Erwin, you really are in love."

Levi glared at her, dark circles under his eyes and hair an absolute mess, he blinked slowly before resting his head in his hands and groaning.

"Well, no shit, Hange."

"I'm glad, y'know? You're good for each other. He mellows you out and you rile him up. It's cute, really," Hange smiled softly, reaching for Levi's belly, "You feel any kicks?"

Surprisingly, Levi didn't flinch away, only arched his back into the touch.

"Yeah, they've been moving around a lot," he tapped the area just above Hange's hand, then the other side. He waited a few moments before deciding that the contact had gone on too long and- the baby kicked him. Hange gasped and gave a little celebratory shout.

"They've got a kick like yours, hope it doesn't hurt you too much."

"Nah, not yet, anyway." Levi straightened his posture and swung his legs over the side of the bed, muffling a yawn with his hands.

"You alright going out? If you don't want anybody to see that belly, you might have some trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He squawked and Hange waved her hands around, scrambling to placate him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, you look fine it's just-"

"Hange, I was joking."

"You. You were joking? What the fuck?" Hange laughed, "You are Levi, right?" Levi rolled his eyes, in a display that was truly typical of him.

"Yes, now what did you want to drag me out for?"

"There's a fair going on, I thought I'd make you come with me. I'll buy you some food, if that sweetens the deal." Hange grinned, raising an eyebrow and readying another reason that Levi should accompany her.

"It does," Levi sighed, " But we're not staying all day, my feet will fucking explode," He stood up slowly, hobbling over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of pants that was far too long but lacked any buttons or snaps that would bother him all day, " I'm putting on pants for this, so it'd better be good."

"It will be! Promise! Cross my heart!"

It was too hot out to be wearing a cloak, but Levi had little choice. It just barely concealed his pregnancy, but it was the best he could do.

"Just take it off, these people will be thrilled that humanity's strongest is having a baby."

"It's not these people I'm worried about."

"As long as they don't know who the other father is, there won't be much of a scandal at all. Though I bet some people will be jealous they didn't do the deed themselves, like that guy." Hange pointed rather rudely at a young man, his jaw dropped slightly at their passing.

Levi scoffed and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders, making the bump a little more noticeable in the process. He realized too late that someone, an older woman with a basket full of herbs had been watching him. She gasped, then cooed at him in a way that made him feel equal parts warm and uncomfortable.

"Oh my! Congratulations! This will be your first, won't it?"

Levi froze, and Hange nodded in his stead, nudging him gently. He sighed heavily and shrugged his cloak off, bundling it in his arms.

"Yeah I'm five months."

"Oooh, halfway then? Good luck to you! You're absolutely glowing."

Levi mumbled a thank you and turned to continue walking towards the horses for sale. He noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and kept walking, a little faster now as he noticed a man in a wide-brimmed hat looking at him. His heart nearly stopped when he saw him.

_My Levi, you aren't so little anymore_

It wasn't him, of course it wasn't. Kenny was dead, he was sure of that, but he felt sick and turned to Hange, who noticed immediately. She moved at his side, shielding him from the stranger. He was just a simple farmer, that was all, but still she could understand why Levi was uneasy.

Their world would never be without its evils, but this was a time of joy. And odds were against any further tragedies in their lives. Erwin was going to make sure of that, and if he set his mind to something it would be done.

Levi was calmer as he let one of the tethered horses, a beautiful black mare like his own mount, lick his hand. He pet her soft nose gently, snorting as one of the others nudged him playfully.

"You're a beauty, aren't you?"

"Thanks, Levi!" Hange tossed her hair, hands on her hips. Levi, as he often did in her presence, rolled his eyes.

"Where did Erwin say he was going, anyway?" Levi asked. Hange smiled at him in a way that he found as frightening as ever.

"It's a surprise, and I'm not telling so don't even bother, preggers."

"Fine," Levi grumbled, "but you promised me food."

"Yeah, yeah, how about one of those little pastry things?"

"Don't care what it is."

"Geez, and you used to be so picky." Hange laughed, and as the pair walked down the street, neither noticed a tall form slipping away from the crowd and running off into the city streets, toward the inner gate. Toward Wall Sina.


	12. Chapter 11

"So Erwin, how has your life been since the titans? Many of my men feel empty now." Pixis sipped at his wine, smiling kindly at Erwin. He had always liked the younger man, almost as much as he feared him. Erwin was a schemer, always for the good of humanity, but a schemer nonetheless. And now, with the titans gone, He couldn't imagine what he was up to.

"It's quite the opposite for me, actually."

"Oh? Have you finally decided to settle down? Who's the lucky one?"

"I'd rather keep that private, if you don't mind. Too many ears."

"Ah, well, give Captain Levi my regards and my congratulations."

Erwin gulped, opening his mouth to speak, eyes on Zackley and Nile, who was sweating profusely."I've heard his new squad played an instrumental part in the liberation of humanity," Pixis continued, eyes shifting towards the Supreme Commander. He was about to speak again when the deputy chief of police, a younger man by the name of Hartmann snorted.

"I heard he got himself knocked up."

Nile and Erwin exchanged a panicked glance. Pixis nodded, chuckling to himself.

"Well I'm sure he didn't do it all by himself, and it's not really our business if he's starting a family, now is it, Hartmann?"

"It's damn disgusting is what it is, killer like him shouldn't be allowed to have children."

The pen Erwin had been holding cracked a little in his grasp, and he swallowed. He was a composed man, a stoic man as far as the public knew. But hearing this man, completely ignorant of who Levi was and all that he had done, talk about him in such a way, made him beyond furious.

"Captain Levi has more than atoned for his actions during his time living in the underground," he spoke, calm and matter-of-fact.

"By doing what? Killing more people?"

"People who were actively threatening the safety of his squad and of humanity."

"Now boys," Pixis chided them, "I see you both feel very strongly about our mutual friend. However, I have to side with Smith. The man is a war hero, he should have some measure of peace and joy in his life."

He was more than that, especially to Erwin. He was a good man, the love of his life, whether or not he could say so in front of these people, though he suspected that Pixis already knew all the details.

"The only peace he deserves is at the end of a rope if you ask me."

"Hartmann, you're no longer under my service."

"What-"

"Someone else will have to deal with you," Nile growled, puffing on his cigar.

"You can't just-"

"I'll allow it," Zackley chimed in, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, face grim. Hartmann was furious, red in the face and eyes dark.

"Actions have consequences!" He barked, "What sense of order do we have if killers are allowed to walk free?" He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and opened the door, giving a final, filthy glare towards Erwin before walking out.

"Ah, now gentlemen, we can discuss this like adults. Settlement will begin in a few weeks…"

"Excuse me, lass, could you tell me where to find Captain Levi? We've important business to discuss." The man spoke with a slight slur to his voice. Mikasa didn't like it.

"No, sorry. I don't know where he is." She responded, cool and confident. The man frowned but nodded in acceptance. Tipping his hat, he began walking past her, into the courtyard at headquarters.

Connie was the next soul he stumbled upon.

"Oi, where can I find Captain Levi? I'm an old friend of his."

"Oh! You're in for a surprise then! He's in the last apartment in the Officer's quarters, on the ground. What did you say your name was? Sir-"

"Thanks, lad, you've been a big help," He said, flipping a coin to the boy, who stood there a bit confused.

Levi stood in the bedroom, re-working the furniture placement in his mind. No matter how he positioned everything, there wasn't any place to put a cradle. He put his hands on his hips, thumbs massaging his aching back as he thought.

This was real now, he was going to have a baby. The thought did scare him, but he knew well enough that Erwin would be at his side through it all. As if to remind him, the baby kicked.

"Don't be a brat about it, now." He said, fondly, smiling softly at his belly.

There was a knock at the door and an icy feeling crept into Levi's chest. He hadn't been expecting anyone, Erwin wouldn't be home until late in the afternoon.

He walked towards the closet, slowly and silently. Instinct had kept him alive in the underground, and it had kept him alive in titan territory. He had no reason not to trust his gut. He couldn't see the door but he could hear the continued pounding. Maybe it was one of the recruits- maybe…

He crouched down sitting just outside the door frame of the bedroom, leaning against the wall heavily.

When the first shot fired, grazing his hand, he ran to the window and opened it, smearing blood on the sill before crawling into the closet. He felt like a child again, hiding under the bed as that awful man killed his parents.

The door thudded to the ground as it was kicked off the hinges, and Levi searched frantically for the knife he'd kept. A bone handled thing, an early gift from Erwin. It wouldn't do much good, but he was skilled with a knife, very skilled. If this bastard came near him, he would go for the throat as quickly as he could.

He could hear footsteps coming closer, see the soles of a pair of boots underneath the door.

They stopped in the center of the room, breathing heavily.

Levi gripped the hilt of his knife and for the first time, prayed for his child's safety.

Outside, they drew their gun. Aimed it at the closet door, and fired twice.


	13. Chapter 12

Erwin felt a sharp pain in his chest, so forceful that he almost fell from his horse. He hadn't felt fear in a very long time, but suddenly it was the only thing he could focus on. He urged his mount onward, into the courtyard and dismounted, running for the Officer's quarters. He'd left right after Hartmann, but had lost him in the crowded capitol.

As he ran down the hall, the lies he'd been telling himself, that everything would be fine, shattered. The door was kicked in. Erwin charged into the bedroom nearly slipping in the blood that stained the floor.

"Oh god…"

Levi lay unmoving, propped up against the wall, head down. Erwin knelt in front of his body, reaching out to see if there was, by chance, still a pulse. After everything they'd been through at the hands of the titans, of course it would be a human that ended Levi.

"Don't worry...it's not mine," he croaked, breathing heavily, lifting his hands for Erwin's inspection. They were covered with blood. "He shouldn't have gotten very far. I fucked him up pretty bad."

Erwin gathered Levi to his chest, hugging him tightly and kissing his temple.

"Good, you did good Levi, can you stand?" Erwin pulled away, gripping Levi's shoulders. With a sharp pang he realized his own shirt was now stained with blood, "No...Levi-"

"I'll be fine, Erwin I'm fine...I'm just tired," he murmured , eyes fluttering closed. He had to get to Hange, but if Hartmann was still skulking around, he couldn't risk it.

But as he looked at Levi, wound open on his shoulder and skin gone pale, he realized he didn't have a choice.

Erwin lifted Levi into his arms, carrying him like one would carry his new bride. Levi's head lolled against his chest and Erwin walked as gently as he possibly could, noting that Levi's abdomen was unharmed. At least there as that, at least the baby had a fighting chance.

Hange was running down the hall at full speed, sliding to a stop in front of Erwin and Levi. She adjusted her glasses, then motioned for Erwin to follow her.

He did, and it was a miracle in itself that he didn't trip or walk into anything, as his gaze never left Levi's dazed and tired face.

"What the hell happened? I heard the gunfire."

"Disgruntled Military Police, I believe. Levi says he's wounded, but if he's still here we have to be careful."

"Just get him in here," she said, opening the door to her office and pointing to the cot in the corner. Erwin did as she had told him to, gently setting Levi down on the cot and kissing his forehead.

Levi gave a weak, half-smile in response as Hange rushed to his side.

"It looks like a graze wound, but you'll need stitches, okay? You've lost some blood, Levi." Hange withdrew her stethoscope from the bag around her shoulder.

"The baby…"

"I know, sweetie. I'll do my best."

She listened to Levi's heartbeat first, then, satisfied, she moved the stethoscope to his stomach. She frowned, and Levi hoped to hell she'd been able to hear at least something.

"Levi, your baby is under stress, just like you. This isn't gonna be easy, but I need you to relax," Hange looked to Erwin, and he immediately took action, grabbing hold of Levi's hand and kneeling by the side of the cot to talk to him.

"You're safe, love."

"What if there are more of them-"

"We're surrounded by capable soldiers with good instincts, they won't let anything happen."

"Did he hurt anyone else? Oh fuck- who did he kill to get in here?" Levi grit his teeth, eyes wide in shock and fear.

"No one else was hurt," Erwin tightened his hold on Levi's hand as Hange began work on cleaning and stitching the wound on his opposite shoulder. Erwin reached down with his other hand to stroke Levi's sizeable baby bump. It seemed to calm Levi a little bit as he closed his eyes and squeezed Erwin's hand.

"They know it's Daddy," he hummed, wincing as Hange finished up the stitches. Erwin was gape mouthed and wide eyed.

"Daddy?"

"Well they're not gonna call you 'Erwin' or 'Commander', so get used to it." Levi grumbled at him, a little embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. I like it. You can call me that too, if you like."

"Okay, when this is all over, you two need to get a fucking room." Hange snorted, slowly bandaging Levi's shoulder and chest.

There was a knock at the door. And everyone tensed, until they heard a meek little sound.

"Commander Erwin?"

It was the voice of Armin Arlert, and he slipped into the small office, looking pale and petrified. He had specks of blood on his shirt, "There was man with a gun- Mikasa…" Levi cursed loudly. No one else should have gotten hurt, no one else hear deserved- "She took care of him."

"Well, is she alright then?" Erwin asked him, still holding Levi's hand tightly. Armin nodded, his gaze turning to his pregnant and wounded captain.

"What about Captain Levi and the baby?"

"They'll be alright, don't worry about it Armin," Hange answered, " was anyone hurt?"

"No, but Connie is pretty upset," The boy still hadn't taken his eyes off of Levi, who lay there, breathing heavily and clearly in distress, "A-are you sure he's alright?" Erwin brought Levi's hand to his lips and kissed each of his knuckles softly, trying to calm him. Armin had no reaction to the obvious display of affection, being far more concerned for Levi's safety. He'd never had any siblings and he already felt some measure of care and responsibility for the baby, as one might feel for a niece or nephew.

"I'll be fine, kid," Levi reassured him, voice a little hoarse, "Baby's kicking away in here. You can feel, if that would put your mind at ease."

"S-sir?"

"Go ahead, If you'd like."

Armin shyly stepped forward, and with an encouraging look from Erwin, put a hand on Levi's belly, eyes going wide as the baby stirred inside him.

"See? They're doing just fine in there."

**...**

"I'm proud of you, Levi. That was very sweet of you."

"Kid looked scared to death, what was I supposed to do?" Levi rolled over to face Erwin in bed, reaching for Erwin's hand even though his shoulder was still a little tender. Erwin had put the door back on its hinges earlier that night and Levi had insisted on scrubbing the floor, saying it made his back feel better.

"That little one is awfully lucky to have you as a papa," Erwin whispered, rubbing his belly gently, as he'd grown fond of doing.

"Little? Obviously they take after you. Big-ass baby."

"Have you thought of any names? I don't think calling them 'brat' or 'baby' will work."

"Yeah," Levi stretched his legs, tangling them with Erwin's, " I like Micheal for a boy, or-," he sighed, breath becoming a little uneven. He wiped at his eyes and swore, "Or Farlan. Isabel for a girl."

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi, hushing him and kissing the top of his head.

"Those are wonderful names," Erwin smiled into Levi's hair, "Maybe one day, you'll get to use them all."

"Don't push your luck."


	14. Chapter 13

"Is this really necessary?" Levi asked, Erwin's hands covering his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for much of anything, given his aching feet and sore back.

"Yes, just a few more steps and you can look," Erwin kissed the top of his head quickly, urging him forward "Alright, now you can look."

Erwin removed his hands. Levi stood, gaping in the crisp fall air.

"Erwin, whose house is this?" He turned to face his fiance, who was absolutely beaming. He slung his arm around Levi's waist, giving his tummy a soft pat.

"It's ours, Darling."

"Ours?"

"We need a safe place for you to have this baby, don't we? I know it's not much, but there's a new bed waiting for us, and some old furniture we can use. We'll have to prepare a nursery of course- and it's close enough to headquarters that your squad can still visit. And Hange of course, for your check-ups."

Levi was still in shock turning back, staring at the little house, surrounded by empty fields of green and tall pine trees. It was beautiful, maybe the roof was a little weather-beaten, and the paint chipped in some places, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"You…. you got us a house?"

Erwin nodded, smiling at the wide-eyed look on Levi's face. He'd never had a home of his own before. He had either been on the streets or in military quarters. Those were places to survive, but a home was a place for a family. He had a family; Erwin, and the new little life within his own body.

"Levi, it's alright," Erwin whispered, pulling him close and cradling his head against his chest. He hadn't realized he'd been crying until he tried to speak, voice coming out raw and shaky.

"I'm fine," he sobbed into Erwin's chest. He hardly ever cried, but his pregnancy had changed that. It was disgusting, embarrassing to be so vulnerable, but with Erwin, he felt that he was allowed to be.

Erwin rubbed up and down his back in an attempt to soothe him, hand warm even through the layers of Levi's clothing.

The touch seemed to calm him as his breathing evened. He nuzzled against Erwin's chest, relishing the feel of his hand. He reached for the other, grasping it tightly and standing on his toes to kiss Erwin.

"That bed…" He purred, "We should break it in."

"Levi!" Erwin laughed a bit at his blunt suggestion. It was true that Levi's appetite had increased, in more ways than one, and Erwin never missed a chance to indulge him. He leaned down to kiss Levi, long and sweet, arms circling his waist. Levi reached up to stroke his hand through Erwin's blond hair.

"Shouldn't we wait until we've moved in?"

"Don't wanna."

"Then how about we go back to the apartment, hm?"

"I make no promises about the ride over."

"Alright, Levi. I'll get what we need and then we can get you ready," Erwin whispered into Levi's ear, hovering over him. Levi was laying on his side rather than his back, as it was more comfortable for him and easier for Erwin to get close. He gave Levi's cheek a quick kiss before rolling out of bed to rummage through the drawer in the nightstand. There were various cleaning supplies, rags and the like, but Erwin knew the oil that they used was in there. It had to be, they had used it just last week.

There was a faint sound from behind Erwin's back, then another, and another. He turned to see Levi, bundled up in the blankets, one pillow between his legs and another supporting his belly. The small man was snoring softly, fast asleep.

Erwin smiled, sliding the drawer shut very carefully, so as not to wake his sleeping fiance. He had been more tired lately, being six months pregnant, and neither of them had gotten a good night's sleep since the incident with Hartmann. He sat back down on the bed, laying down then rolling over to look at Levi. He was calm, the almost permanent frown lines in his brow were nowhere to be seen. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, hand coming down to rest on his shoulder. Levi gave a little, half-conscious hum at the touch, reaching out for Erwin's other hand.

"I don't know, he's always seemed like a scary dude, it's just weird to think of him having a baby." Jean took another sip of his ale and looked to Mikasa who was delicately eating her soup.

"He's a little different now, we all are. He'll be able to do it."

"Yeah, but have you heard the man speak? If the kid picks up his language, we're in for it."

"I think it's great that Commander Erwin and Captain Levi are having a baby," Armin spoke up from the seat next to Mikasa, " They deserve some sort of life after the war."

"Who said anything about it being the Commander's kid?" Connie nearly shouted, "I almost got the Commander's kid killed?"

"Relax, Connie, you didn't know that guy was bad news," Jean sighed, hand still around his mug, "It makes sense though, it seemed kinda gross how they were always fawning over each other. Captain never shut up about Erwin."

Sasha, who was eagerly shoving bread into her mouth, nodded and began to speak with her mouth full.

"We should do something nice for them, having a baby is a lot of work, they're gonna need a lot of help."

Eren, from his seat next to Armin piped up,

"We should ask if there's something we can do."

"Oi, what are you brats up to?" Levi slowly and carefully sat down at their table, gently setting his tray down. He looked tired, but not quite as sick as he had earlier in his pregnancy. He was glad that he'd told them, partially because it would be impossible to hide now and partially because he was genuinely fond of those kids, annoying as they had the potential to be.

"N-nothing, Captain." Jean was the first to answer.

"Yeah, we were just talking about you and Er-" Sasha thought better of saying that they'd been discussing his private life, "We were just talking about how weird it is that you're having a baby." Nailed it.

"Sasha!" Connie squeaked,

"No, she's right. It is weird," Levi said, taking a forkful of lettuce, which he'd taken a strange liking to, and wolfing it down, as he swallowed, he pointed his fork at Eren, " Hange says thanks for the notes, by the way."

The cadets seemed stunned at the casual, relaxed behavior of their captain. He was usually so high-strung. Eren blinked at Levi, mouth open as though he wasn't sure whether to speak or not.

"Thanks, or uh- you're welcome? I-" His confusion amused Levi, who really could do with some entertainment. He shrugged at the younger man, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of the tomato he'd mixed in.

"So what does it feel like?" Sasha asked.

"What?"

"Having a baby inside of you, does it hurt?"

"Mmm, not really. It just feels more heavy than anything else. If the kicks are strong enough, I guess it could hurt a little. It's fucking murder on your back though, and your feet."

"How does it feel when they move?" Eren asked, leaning across the table, peering conspicuously at Levi's belly.

"I don't know how to explain how it feels on the inside, but from the outside, it's just like someone touching your hand." Armin nodded at that, remembering the day that Hartmann had come.

"Yeah, when I felt, it seemed like that."

"No fair! You got to feel?" Sasha cried out, though everyone else remained silent, looking at Armin as though he'd achieved something great.

Levi sighed deeply, already regretting what he was about to say as swung his legs over the bench, facing away from the table and out into the aisle. If he put his feet up on the empty table in front of him, he might be able to see them.

"You can feel, I don't mind. It's pretty interesting. They're awake now, too."

Anyone who stumbled upon the group would've been witness to a very uncomfortable Levi with no less than six people crowded around him, each reaching out to touch his belly.

He didn't like to be touched by people other than Erwin, but it wasn't too terrible, they were just curious. He couldn't blame them.

They'd become some semblance of a family as they'd grown up with the veterans, getting to know each other's quirks and faults as well as strengths. That family was going to grow in three months. Levi would have a child of his own to look after.

He'd been a father to his soldiers, as Erwin had said, but could he be the real thing?

Levi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He'd originally intended to come down and retrieve Eren for Hange, but instead had decided, like a moron, to engage the cadets.

"Woah…" Mikasa whispered, not meaning to say it aloud. She trusted Levi now, but still hadn't quite forgiven him for the show he'd put on in the courtroom.

"Alright that's enough," He huffed, standing slowly. He did everything slowly nowadays, "Jaeger, Hange wants to see you in her office."

"O-okay, when should I-"

"I'll walk you up," Levi waved his hand, heading towards the stairs, taking a deep breath. Eren nodded and started behind him, hands hovering at his sides in case Levi should happen to stumble.

As they reached the second floor, leaving Levi slightly out of breath, Eren attempted to make the trip a little less awkward.

"So...you're having a baby."

"Yeah, no shit."

"I can't imagine you with a baby," Eren mused, thinking out loud. Levi stopped short in front of him and turned around, face a little paler.

"I can't either."

"Captain...are you okay?"

"I-," he swallowed, "I know I haven't always been kind to you, Eren."

"It's okay, that's all done with now-" Eren put his hands up, as though he was showing an animal that he was not a threat.

"I just want you to know I'm proud of you, brat," he sniffed, "You're the one that saved us in the end. And without you, we'd still be living and dying like livestock."

"Captain…," Eren started, a little shocked at the sudden openness, "It's okay."

"No it's not, I'm a fucking dick and I'm gonna ruin this kid's life!" He choked out.

Oh no.

Eren figured that he would be more emotional because of the baby, but 'more emotional' for Levi should've meant having the emotional range of a normal human being. He didn't expect this.

"No, you won't. You may have been rough but you took care of us, and now that the titans are gone, you don't have to be so serious anymore."

Eren gasped as Levi seemed to lunge toward him, letting out a shocked little noise as he felt Levi wrap his arms around him.

"Levi, are you beating the poor boy aga- oh my god," Hange stepped out of her office, gently grabbing Levi's shoulder, "Let the kid go, you're scaring him, preggers."

Levi mumbled something unintelligible into Eren's chest, but let go anyway, backing away from the boy.

"See, you won't be a bad father," Eren straightened himself, going over to stand behind Hange to avoid another ambush, "You care about them already, and the rest will fall into place because of it." His expression remained serious, despite the fact that he was a little disturbed.

"Levi! Alright, you're coming too. I'll let Erwin know he needs to come calm you down," Hange sighed, shepherding them both into her office, pulling out a chair for Eren while she showed Levi to the couch, "You can't keep getting worked up like this."

It had been happening ever since Hartmann had shot him. Nightmares and panic. Erwin had tried his best to calm him, and usually succeeded, but sometimes there were things too awful to speak about. Things that Levi had never told anyone.

"I know, it's not good for the baby."

"Yeah, but it's not good for you either, sit down. I'll tell Moblit to get Erwin for you."


End file.
